


Dark Sabriel/Reader

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: Octoberfest NSFW Dark Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Bondage, Dark Sabriel, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Spit Roasting, Threesome, breath play, sub!Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Breath play / Bondage request





	Dark Sabriel/Reader

 

“That’s a good girl,” Sam praised, his hips inching forward as he eased more of his cock down your throat.  “Take it.” 

 

Gabriel’s grace swirled around your clit, and your moan became muffled as Sam pushed more of himself into you, cutting off your ability to breathe.  

 

“Good girl,” he repeated, hand at the back of your head, pressing your face tight against his pubic bone.  “Stay right there.” 

 

You wriggled, the sensation as uncomfortable as it was thrilling.  Your hands pulled against the invisible restraints that kept them tight against the mattress, wanting desperately to touch the man in front of you, your own desire inching hire at the control he and the archangel maintained.  

 

The bed dipped down behind you, and Gabriel palmed your ass, giving it a hard squeeze.  Without warning, two fingers sought out your entrance. You would have whined if you could have, your walls giving a burning stretch as he sank past his second knuckles.  

 

Your lungs began to burn, and you involuntarily clamped down around the digits as you fought back the urge to pull off of Sam.  Gabriel chuckled, twisting his fingers around until they found your sweet spot. 

 

“I was debating who I wanted to fuck first, but if this is how she responds to having you fill that mouth of hers…”  As quickly as they appeared, his fingers vanished, leaving you empty. Your back arched, hips raising as want swept in at his absence.  

 

“Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?”  He tsked, rubbing his head against your slit as he lined himself up.  He pressed himself against you, just enough for his tip to slip inside, but nothing else.  He teased it back and forth, and the movement would have been maddening if you weren’t so distracted by the lack of air.  

 

“Almost done,” Sam assured, watching as tears began to gather at the corner of yours eyes before his gaze flicked up to his lovers.  “You ready for her?”

 

Gabriel’s hands smoothed up your body, fingers digging into the curve of your waist.  A few dizzying seconds passed before Sam placed his hands on your shoulders, shoving you off of him and onto the archangel behind you.  You gasped, reflexively sucking in air, only to have Gabriel slam it back out of you as he thrust into you with rapid, hard strokes. 

 

Sam’s fingers slid into your hair, his hand closing into a fist.  He tugged, getting your attention as you continued to try and catch your breath. 

 

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” he reminded danger dancing beneath his tone.  It only made you wetter, thinking about what punishments he might have in store if you were bad.  

 

Obediently, you opened your mouth, your tongue licking along the underside of his shaft before you wrapped your lips around him.  He let you work him for a minute before forcing you to take every inch he had again. He continued the cycle, toying with you as he tried to see just how long you could go before tapping out on them as Gabriel continued driving into your pussy.  

 

When they finally allowed you to climax, you came hard enough to take the both of them with you.  Gabriel coated your walls as Sam pulled out, aiming himself across your chest. The archangel’s grace released you, allowing you to fall back against the bed, a sweat slicked mess.  

 

“Take ten, then clean up,” Sam ordered.  “We’re not done with you yet.” 


End file.
